herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Core Crisis (Episode)
Core Crisis is the second episode of Rise of the Rookies. Synopsis William Furno and Preston Stormer report to Nathaniel Zib and Quadal after locking Rotor into a Hero Factory prison cell. Quadal scans Furno's Hero Core and realizes it is running out of power. Furno dashes away to recharge it. Quadal attempts to scan Stormer's Core, but the Alpha 1 Team Leader refuses to allow him. Meanwhile, Zib speaks with Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk, who are cleaning up the aftermath of the team's battle at the Explosives Plant on Lemus 2. Suddenly, Zib gets an emergency call from Tantalus 5 and sends Stringer and Bulk there with a pair of rookies, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge. Some time later, Natalie Breez leaves the other three Heroes on at the construction site for Penitentiary 1331, in order to fly the wounded workers to the nearest Medi-Bot Station. As Surge runs to aid Stringer and Bulk, laser bolts fly past him. He turns to find Corroder perched in the skeletal structure of the prison wall, firing down at Stringer. The two battle for a while before Surge runs up and fires lightning at the villain, though he misses. Corroder seizes the chance to spray acid at a rope holding metal beams above Surge, and the load falls towards the rookie. Bulk shoves Surge out of the way and takes the blow for him, becoming trapped under the rubble. As Stringer continues to battle Corroder, Surge checks on Bulk. Eventually, Stringer joins them, as Corroder bears down upon them. On Stringer's instruction, they link Hero Cores and form a Hero Cell. Corroder rages at them upon realizing that they are free from harm. Meanwhile, Furno is fully recharged and is sent off in a Hero Pod. Zib advises him to switch to auto-pilot, and Furno gets an idea. Corroder finds himself struck by a Hero Pod, and snarls at the Hero he assumes to be inside. Furno then attacks him, revealing that he ejected before crashing the pod into the villain. Corroder and Furno do battle for some time, with Furno holding his own due to having had his armor upgraded by Big Joe before he left the Hero Factory. Eventually, Breez returns in the Drop Ship, and Furno bluffs that the Hero Craft contains six more Heroes. Corroder weighs his options and decides it best to form a smokescreen and flee. With the added help of Breez, Surge and Stringer are able to excavate Bulk, and the Heroes return to Hero Factory. However, Stormer suspects that there may be a connection between the recent attacks and his old teammate Von Ness. Characters Heroes *Dunkan Bulk *Jimi Stringer *Mark Surge *Natalie Breez *Preston Stormer *Thresher (In a Flashback) *William Furno *Maximus (Mentioned Only) *Omega Team (Mentioned Only) *Jackson's Team (Mentioned Only) *Ryker's Team (Mentioned Only) Villians *Corroder *Drone (In a Flashback) *Rotor (Mentioned Only) *Von Ness (In a Flashback) Minor characters *Big Joe *Nathaniel Zib *Quadal See Also *Gallery:Core Crisis Category:Media Category:2010 Category:Rise of the Rookies